


The Embassy

by Magalona



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Diplomacy, Dubious Consent, Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Political Alliances, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magalona/pseuds/Magalona
Summary: After centuries of conflict, Asgard and Jotünheim are about to make an alliance during a royal delegation. At first, Crown Heir Thor is set against it and then he meets the third royal Jotünn prince...





	1. Chapter 1

Thor tried to stifle a yawn. For the umpteenth time. 

It was getting harder and harder to do so without his mother, All-Mother Queen Frigga, noticing it. He was up for a good verbal hiding once this boring reception of legacies is over. He couldn't help it if it was so tedious and pointless.  
Being the Crown Prince was a thrill. Everyone did everything you wanted of them. You were top of the top, the best, the elite. Everyone adored you and wanted to please you...  
He was the Mighty Thor, bearer of the hammer Mjölnir, heir to the Asgardian throne, soon-to-be All-father. What more could he wish for ?  
One last thing actually. For all of it not to come with such a heavy price... 

Responsibilities, duties, attending to meetings, ceremonies and such... Fastidious, tiresome chores he didn't know if he was really useful at, that prevented him from roaming around with his childhood friends, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. Unfortunately, it couldn't be avoided and Thor was on a tight rope right now.  
He had been told by Odin Borson All-Father that he was not yet ready to take his place, that he had to grow up and act more like a man and a future king if that was what he really wanted. Part of Thor was vexed for he felt he was treated like a child. Another deep, secret part was relieved.  
He was having too much fun. He couldn't bear the idea of limiting himself on his duties alone. He was being loved and loved the whole world. Moreover, he knew that becoming All-Father would also entail to find a suitable consort, to be the faithful husband and to breed a little bunch of princes and princesses to ensure the royal lineage. 

Boring, boring, boring. 

He liked kids but they were noisy. He liked women but he wasn't sure he would be satisfied with only one for the rest of his life. No one needed to know that he actually liked being with a man from time to time... This could still cause a little scandal in Asgard, despite the tolerant policy.  
Of course, being married would put a stop to this whole sexual freedom. Something that he was not ready to give up.  
Of course, he had been witness to his parents' great love story. The union of Queen Frigga and King Odin was legendary. But there was only one Queen Frigga and Thor needed someone at least similar to her to make him change his way of life...  
And such a woman to appear was near to impossible...

After the envoys from Vanaheim, Queen Frigga's homeland, an expected (but unwanted) group of other ambassadors was about to be introduced by the herald. Thor could feel the tension in the whole crowd and his father straightening his back to make himself younger, stronger, taller...  
Or to brace himself against bad memories. Who knew about what was going on in the All-father's head right before the Frost Giants arrived, and, for the first time in Asgard, supposedly in peace ?

For this was the most important legacy of all, the Jotünn envoys. After centuries of bloody war, a hope for an honorable treaty and a definite closure on a burning hatred on both sides. Needless to say, it was going to be a highly perilous exercise with an imprecise result. Both countries could explode again at the slight show of the least appearance of disrespect...  
Even Thor, in his carelessness, knew perfectly well what was at stake. He dreamed of war exploits. He dreamed of seeing his Mjölnir once again dripping blue frost giant blood.  
But it could not be. He was not that blind to the greater good. The Asgardian were tired of paying the blood price. King Odin was too old for such hassle. As much as Thor could understand the first matter, and even the second, it wasn't enough to satisfy his thirst...  
His thirst for glory, for victory, for revenge...  
He wouldn't do anything to ruin this audience but, as he caressed the handle of his hammer, at the slightest mistake those brutes would make...  
Well, Norns help them but nothing would protect them from the Thunderer. 

****

Thor hoped their entrance wouldn't be too much of a hassle. King Farbauti's three sons were to be the main ambassadors. It was a proof of goodwill, sending all his heirs at once. A challenge but King Farbauti and his consort Laufey were known as risk takers.  
Thor already knew, confronted (and defeated) the eldest. Helblindi. Tall, scary, covered in scars that weren't from religious rituals and a breath that literally froze everything around. In battle, Thor used to taunt him about his "bad breath." He hated that brute even if he had some respect for the warrior he was in action.  
Býleistr, the second one, smaller but wirier with blood-red eyes that pierced you to the core, had a reputation for being sharper than his elder brother and an accomplished tactician. He was supposed to do all the speech during the diplomatic exchanges as Helblindi was not known for being subtle. Thor never actually met him on the battleground for he was the one behind all the military moves which made him more dangerous. Helblindi was the muscle, Býleistr, the brain. They were not to be underestimated because they made quite an unpredictable pair.  
Thor feared none of them. All in all, Jötunns were the same. Ugly, stupid animals that didn't deserve even to exist. If it was up to him he would burn them all, destroy their cold and sinister city and salt the frozen ground afterward. No mercy, no trace of this despicable race left...  
Thor realized his fists were clenched so tight he had scratched himself. He had to calm down or there will be huge troubles.  
There was nothing to be nervous about. Really. He was at home, in charge. THEY were the ones to put themselves at risk in a foreign, hostile land. They didn't seem so all and mighty now that they were not in their beloved icy moors, with theirs norns-be-damned ice hounds to chase innocent Asgardian civilians with...

There was still an unknown factor in all of this. And Thor had a huge dislike of unknown factors.  
It was well known that Laufey gave Farbauti three sons. Yet, only two were widely infamous in the Nine Realms. When speaking of the Jötunn princes, one always had Býleistr and Heblindi in mind. They were more than enough, surely.  
Thor never minded the third one until now, assuming it was only a child, not yet ready to follow his brothers in war. It was said that Laufey and Farbauti's third was a late-in-life, unplanned baby. And that baby was to make its first public appearance next to his brothers.  
It might be a good thing. Or not. It might something totally unexpected. Something the Frost Giant King had kept under his sleeve to provoke chaos.  
Unknown was bad. Partial data was not to be taken lightly... And Thor had been aware of it since the moment he realized no one even knew the third prince's name. 

Keeping all of this in mind, Thor guessed this was going to be complicated. Indeed, he intended to remain in control and astute. To be careful but also to be ready. Just in case.  
Mjölnir was waiting…

****

Stumping feet were heard in the great hall. A heavy and stressful rhythm. The whole assembly was holding back their breath. The silence, only interrupted by the regular beating of the floor was totally unnatural and creepy. When the herald announced the guests, many jumped as if a bomb had been dropped in the middle of the hall. Even Thor felt the hair on his arm stand. 

“Their Royal Highness, Prince Helblindi, Prince Býleistr and Prince Loki Farbautison of Jötunnheim !”

As the eldest and crown heir, Helblindi came first. It was a change to see him in regular, ceremonial clothes on him and not bloody pieces of bashed armor. Yet, he had an unpleasant angry face that was barely under control. Thor knew he had quite a temper. This was going to be a rocky interview...  
Býleistr came second and was obviously keeping a close eye on his difficult eldest, following his steps, maintaining him under control. Thor wouldn't want to be in his shoes. He was stuck in-between, being the one in charge in the shadow of the one meant to be the real power. He looked confident but on his guards. Thor guessed he really wanted this treaty settled down and smoothly done...  
They went their way up the hall, all regalia and dignity. It was almost hard to believe that Thor had a clear memory of Helblindi, yelling in rage and battle lust, surrounded by Einherjar corpses and covered in blood...  
Not a good memory. Not at all.

As Thor wondered if he really had to cross eyes with the one whose skull he had almost broken with his hammer once, he perceived a tiny figure amongst the dreadful giants.  
At first, he thought it was a child, then a woman but it had larger shoulders. Then he noticed the figure had blue skin like a Frost Giant but dark, shiny hair like a normal Asgardian (although Asgardian were mostly blond or ginger…).  
That was a male Frost... Giant ? Except that he was Aesir-sized and almost as tall as Thor. Did Jötunn males mate with normal women ? Gross... The very idea made Thor want to vomit.  
Yet the creature was exquisite. The most beautiful Thor had ever seen...  
Muscled but lithe, graceful with a jumpy walk, eyes cast down, curiously. So Thor couldn't see if they were red or anything. The rest of the face, however, was extraordinary. Instead of a bark-like skin, full of scratches and crevices, it was a perfectly smooth complexion with refined features, a perfect nose and a mouth as thin as a wound with discreet round lips. 

As Thor surprised himself wondering how those lips would taste, he noticed the creature wore the same furs and the same red cape and jewels as the two gigantic princes. 

So, that was why they were hiding him. His own parents. Thor felt a twinge of compassion for this lonely beauty. For though he was as royally dressed as the others, he was clearly staying behind, humbled, and almost ignored by the rest of the retinue. As if he was lesser than the two other monsters, though of the same rank and lineage… Because of his unusual size. And maybe his dark, silky mane... Again, Thor wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked.  
A runt prince. Farbauti and Laufey must have been sick with shame seeing the poor tot. They must have tried to keep his existence a secret until it was not longer possible. As they needed to keep up a good image in front of the All-Father, they send all their children in a semblance of unity and good will. What a farce. Their whole attitude told everything. 

Or maybe Thor was wrong, maybe they actually tried to protect him until he was grown and able to care for himself... Maybe. Why not ?  
Yet, as they stepped forward to pay their respects to Odin All-Father (and wishing they could stab him to death in the same time, Thor was sure of it), the two older brothers clearly acted as if the third was not even there. The boy didn't even try to be bold. He remained eyes down while the respective parties gave the usual greeting speech.  
A speech Thor didn't even hear for all he could see and pay attention to was how the blue wonder modestly held his hands, avoiding anyone's gaze.  
He must have felt Thor's actually, for he eventually raised his head and met Thor's eyes.  
Red, shiny like two bloody suns, of course. Or more like the amazing rubies Odin had taken from the dark elves and offered his wife for their last anniversary.  
Except that suns or stones never show any emotion and Thor guessed that those red orbs had multiple contradictory feelings storming a rage inside. Loki held Thor's gaze for a minute and then quickly turned around. His face harbored a deeper shade of blue.  
This was going to be delightful. Thor couldn't wait. 

****

During supper, the royal family of Asgard and Jötunheim were to sit at the same table. Thor was more than happy to see that he had been placed at Loki's left. Frigga was seated at his right. Odin came next, at the master seat and then Helblindi and Býleistr. Protocol was respected and everyone was giving his due. Thor had never been happier to be at the end of the table. He could have Loki to himself without being bothered. And his mother would be gracious and polite but wouldn't prevent her son to be the gallant host. Even if he had an hidden agenda, everything to make the Frost Giants feel valued would be handy. 

Thor loved the thrill of a good hunt and flirting to him was like chasing the most elusive deer. Love, war, hunt... All the same thing but with different goals and different preys. The more difficult, the best. Contrary to what all would think, Thor didn't like the easy way, things handed on a silver platter for him to plunder. He liked the challenge.  
And his current target actually looked like one.  
Queen Frigga was trying to make the runt prince comfortable while Odin was chattering with the others. Loki was bowing his head to her and shyly answering her questions. Yes, he found Asgard beautiful. Yes, he missed Jotünheim and his parents a bit but he was still excited to be here. No, it wasn't like he had imagined it...  
His voice was soft and low. It gave Thor goosebumps. He couldn't help but imagine lewd things this voice could purr to his ear. There was so many questions he also wanted to ask Loki but there was no time for it right now. He most of all wanted to know if Loki was free or engaged. If someone was waiting for him at home...  
But Frigga was monopolizing Loki and the latter seemed relieved for it and turned only his eyes to her. Thor was irritated and jealous and wanted his mother to stop.  
But you don't give Frigga All-Mother orders. No, sir. Not if you valued your life. 

Thor was determined to make a move. He was not a patient man. That and his overbearing self-confidence were his biggest default.  
He discreetly examined Loki. Indeed, at a closer look, he was even more attractive. But he looked tense, his hands clenched into fists that he hid under the table. From the movement of his lips and eyes, Thor could guess he was extremely nervous.  
Well, Thor had to admit he had every reason to be. Far away from home, amongst former enemies, seated between a woman Laufey had once threatened to kill and drag her corpse by the hair around the Jotünn capital (for she had destroyed a whole battalion of Jotünn all by herself), and a man that was legendary for having crushed countless of Frost Giants' heads...  
Loki handled it rather smoothly, even if he was as tense as the cords on a harp.  
Yet, he didn't seem to even acknowledge Thor's presence. It annoyed the Thunderer. He didn't like being ignored by someone he valued. 

“I guess you haven't traveled much, Prince Loki ?”  
Loki jumped and then composed himself seeing that Thor was talking to him. All white teeth, blue eyes and smiles.  
“No... My Lord... I haven't.”  
There was an hesitation in Loki's voice, as if he didn't know how to address Thor.  
Or maybe he was reluctant to talk to the one that destroyed so much of his own country. Thor surprised himself by wishing he wasn't that good on the battleground. It was going to be a hindrance in his relationship with Loki.  
“Because...” Thor resumed giving his most dashing smile. “If you had, Prince Loki's beauty and reputation would have reached the gates of Asgard in no time and I would have rushed to Jotünheim just for the honor of seeing you !”  
Loki pinched his lips, turned bluer, and looked the other way. Clearly embarrassed.  
“Your Highness is very kind...” He mumbled.  
So, he was playing the shrinking violet. Fine by Thor.  
Or was he ? 

The rest of the evening, Thor followed Loki around, monopolizing his attention and doing most of the talking. Queen Frigga did nothing to prevent that, neither did Odin nor the brothers. Actually, Thor being attentive to the youngest prince was a sign of respect to their former foes. It was for the best.  
Except that Loki wasn't very cooperative. Answering “Yes, my Lord. No, your Highness...” to Thor's question. Remaining silent when Thor was going into one of his famous soliloquy about Asgard, the life on Asgard, the palace and such trivia.  
But he couldn't break the ice between him and Loki. The Jotünn prince seemed locked like Frigga's jewelery box. As discreet and silent as possible. Contrary to his brothers who were in a chatty mood after a cup of wine or two.  
Wine, Thor thought. That might loosen things up. 

During the evening dance and reception, Thor managed to make Loki sit in another part of the room and asked the servants to fetch in his private collection. Loki sat down and kept fidgeting, casting worried glances towards his brothers were laughing, making a fuss, drinking and totally forgetting about their youngest sibling.  
“Here, Prince Loki, do you have such good summer wine in Jotünheim ?”  
Loki reluctantly took the golden cup Thor was giving him.  
“No... My Lord... But we have what we call the “Ice-wine.” It is made of special frozen berries... It is sugary but very strong if you are not careful...”  
Wow, the longest phrase the prince had uttered in the whole evening. Better make the most of it.  
“Speaking of ice, I noticed you are not affected by our climate like your brothers are. They are all sweaty already and you are still as fresh as a morning flower... and quite as beautiful.”  
Loki made an embarrassed, tiny chuckle. Thor was handing him a huge perch but he was not taking it.  
“I actually am able to control my body temperature, my Lord...”  
They were making small talk but nothing concrete. It didn't matter to Thor. He kept refilling Loki's cup and Loki seemed not to mind or not realizing it. He appeared to loosen up a little bit with each cup. Thor wasn't proud of such a low technique but Loki was by far the most difficult conquest he had to make... Which was not really surprising, considering, but still a little weird...  
“How so ?” Thor laughed while slowly getting closer on the couch.  
“I have... a secret, your Highness.” Loki chuckled again, a little louder.  
“Tell me...” Thor smiled.  
Then Loki seemed to wake up and remember who he was talking to.  
“I... I can't...” He uttered, looking a little scared.  
“Come on !” Thor encouraged the runt prince, now his leg almost touching his thigh. “Let me tell you a very embarrassing secret and you'll tell me yours !”  
“All right...” Loki murmured with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
“The day of my first public appearance, when I was very young...” Thor lowered his voice in a conspiratorial manner. “I was so scared I peed in my pants ! No one noticed it, not even my own mother ! I had to walk all day with wet underpants ! My biggest humiliation !”  
Loki made a tiny laugh that looked sincere this time.  
“And no one know but you, now. So it shows you I completely trust you. Now...” Thor lingered so close he could have touched Loki's face with his nose. “Tell me yours...”  
Loki breathed faster. His eyes went to one side to another, as if looking for an exit. It only enticed Thor even more. He never really had to fight for any of his paramours.  
Loki must have exhausted all of his ways out for he forcibly sighed and answered.  
“I practice magic.”  
“You're a sorcerer ?” Thor almost shrieked. Sorcerers were not good news. They were tricky, unreliable and whimsical. They never fought directly face-to-face with the enemy but could ruin a good, honorable battle from afar.  
“An apprentice, my Lord...” Loki must have noticed Thor's reluctance. “Not yet a sorcerer. But you seemed to dislike us. Yet, even the All-Father uses us as backups and many other things.”  
And Thor had vowed himself never to use such tricksters again. Even if his life depended on it. Magic was heresy to him. A low and cowardly way to fight and live.  
Curiously, knowing this didn't change his views on Loki. On contrary, hearing that, Thor was adamant that the beautiful runt prince will end up in the Thunderer's bed tonight.  
For some reason, carnally possessing a future sorcerer gave him a certain thrill...  
“No, Little One.” Thor's smile was the one of a wolf. “But it makes me wonder what kind of things you could do... What kind of marvels you could create.”  
Loki looked both pleased and annoyed. Thor realized he was doing all of this by ear, that he was not accustomed to flirting. Thor had a hope. Maybe no one was expecting him back in Jotünheim. Maybe Thor had a chance... He didn't know if he was the recent revelation or the wine but Loki was making him crazy with his dallying and his shyness. He was the least straightforward creature he had met. The most secretive. It had an unknown flavor to the Thunderer...  
Completely engrossed with his wooing hunt, Thor had not given any thought about the political significance of a sorcerer in Jotünheim. With all his fighting spirit, he had yet to realize that his country's mortal enemies had magic on their side in the person of his love interest...

The ice had finally broken. They were drinking and chatting. Thor managed to make Loki laugh that discreet, restrained laugh several times. It was as if the Jotünn prince was constantly holding back. He was obviously watching his own moves and words and only the alcohol had managed to lower down his guard. It was an uncommon behavior to Thor, used to easiness and frankness...  
But now, Loki seemed at ease. Even if he was still holding back, the light in his eyes displayed that he was enjoying himself, finally.  
Thor wanted now to take the next step.  
As he was still pouring the wine and still talking joyfully, his arm was now around Loki's shoulder who didn't seem to mind a bit. They were as close as they could get. The party was at its height and they managed to stifle their giggling at the sight of Helblindi trying to dance with the ambassador from Álfheim, Princess Wÿnmo. Quite a sight actually. You would have thought the former enemies were now goofing around as members of the same family.  
Thor took advantage of the funny scene to give Loki's nape a light caress. That made Loki stop in his tracks and gave Thor a look he couldn't interpret. Something between surprise, shyness and anger.  
“You don't like being touched, Little One ?” Thor murmured.  
Loki shrugged. “I don't mind... My Lord...” He lowly said.  
Back to square one with the shyness and the meekness. Thor was seriously asking himself if Loki was not playing some sort of game.  
“You are not used to touching, aren't you, Little One ?”  
“N-no, my Lord.”  
Thor waved his hand in annoyance.  
“Enough with the civilities. You can call me Thor. After all, I told you the most humiliating thing in my whole life.”  
Loki smiled but it was a contrite smile.  
“All right, my... Thor.” He blushed, meaning that his skin went in a darker shade of blue. It made him look amazing.  
Thor came closer. Loki stiffened but didn't move. Thor noticed that he kept throwing little glances at something on the left side. Thor was irritated to see that Loki was not looking at him in the eyes again. He gently took Loki's chin in his hands and made him raise his eyes. They also turned dark red. Maybe Loki was drunker than it seemed.  
“Then, tell me, Little One. A little secret between you and me. Are you untouched ?”  
Loki uttered a choked gasp and looked at Thor as if he had turned into a dragon.  
“Why is your highness...”  
“Thor.”  
Loki heavily breathed.  
“Why are you interested in it, Thor ?”  
“Well ? Are you ?” Thor insisted, his hand on Loki's back again.  
Loki bit his mouth. Clearly embarrassed. Thor thought that the wine might have gotten too much to his head. In normal time, he wouldn't be this rude. But Loki was playing hard to get and it got on Thor's nerves.  
“There is no one in Jotünheim I can mate with...” Loki sadly said.  
Thor felt a little shameful. He had noticed that it seemed to affect Loki. It also seemed he wanted to add something but prevented himself from saying it.  
“Does it make you sad ? Bitter ?” Thor gently asked, a bit ashamed at his intrusiveness.  
“No... It's just... I don't know.” Loki shrugged, clearly at a loss for words.  
Thor decided that now was the time for his move. He gently caressed Loki's face.  
“We could fix that... Together.”  
Thor felt Loki's skin tremble under his fingers.  
“W-what do you mean ?”  
Thor smiled, a soft, seductive smile.  
“Be my lover tonight.” 

Loki was mute, his skin now turned a light gray-blue. The Jotünn way of getting pale, probably.  
“My Lord ! How...” He stopped. Loki was not a great talker but Thor was really a pushover. A dangerous combination.  
“Be my lover, Little One...” Thor used the velvet in his voice. Some of his former paramours had told him it was like he wrapped them in silk with it... “Join me tonight in my chambers. I'll wait the whole night if necessary. The choice is up to you.”  
He kissed Loki's hand, without waiting for his answer. He hoped he had made enough effect on the Jotünn to show him he was serious.  
Loki might not come to his room right away, maybe not even tonight. But the embassy was meant to go on for several months. So, Thor had time on his side.  
He left Loki's side, satisfied with the way he had directed everything. Going to the exit, getting ready for this night, just in case, he saw his mother Frigga, tired and out of breath from dancing.  
“You look flushed, mother.” Thor smiled.  
“Can you believe I could dance all night with your father or anyone, without getting any sweating when I was your age ?” She laughed. “I saw you were with Prince Loki. It was a good thing, my son, to attend all of Laufey's children.”  
Coming from Frigga it could be either a compliment about Thor's new-found diplomatic skills or a reprimand for he hadn't talked that much to the two other princes. Though, Thor had found it clever to remain distant but respectful to the other two. He still had a huge history with them... And a fatal mistake could easily be made...  
“Why, mother. I am simply taking care of our guests.”  
In more ways than one, he thought deep inside. 

****

Thor was laying on his bed. He forbid himself from paying attention to his beating heart. He was counting the minutes, a thing that he never cared at all before. Even when in love and waiting for his then-lover. Time was not a thing you paid much mind to when being the crown prince of Asgard.  
Curiously, while waiting for the third Jotünn prince, it was. 

Thor couldn't help but be excited, wondering if Loki would dare... He had seemed a bit scared, unsure of himself. Deep inside, Thor felt as if the prince had not appreciated any of Thor's attentions, as if he was forcing himself a bit to please the heir of Asgard. But Thor discarded the troublesome thought.  
Everyone loved the Mighty Thor, the Thunderer... Who wouldn't be honored to share his bed ? To experience his lovemaking ? Had not each and every one of his former partners acknowledged that he was an excellent lover ? That they were all madly in love with him ?  
So, why was he feeling like he was missing something concerning the runt prince ? 

Thor jumped out of bed the minute he heard the knocking.  
He told himself not to get his hopes too high. But the one who had knocked was indeed Loki. In a night gown and trousers, without any jewel or velvet and his skin turning almost light gray, Loki looked almost childish, much younger than his real age. Frail, trembling, but utterly desirable.  
Without a word, Thor grabbed him and closed the door. He endeavored to kiss hard and strong, getting a little huff of surprise from his willing prey.  
“You are here, Little One.” Thor said, breaking the kiss. He couldn't quite believe it.  
Loki simply nodded. Thor noticed that he was really stiff.  
“Calm down, my darling. You are safe with me.” Thor murmured against Loki's neck. He perceived a strong shiver that set Thor on edge. He couldn't help grabbing and groping the firm, soft flesh.  
It was like a weird dance. Thor caressing and Loki half encouraging, half pushing away... He was squirming like a little fish, both trying to touch Thor and trying to escape. Loki had not uttered a word yet. That was odd.  
Thor got tired with the dallying and grabbed Loki by the waist. Loki seemed to consent and cling to his shoulders.  
Thor turned to the bed and they were about to topple on it when Loki transformed himself from a wooden doll to a raging panther, biting, scratching, fighting against a startled Thor and screaming in utter desperation.  
“NO ! No ! No ! No ! PLEASE !!! Please, don't ! I DON'T WANT TO !!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Loki's point of view, enjoy !

Of course, there were many things about Loki Thor couldn't possibly know... Things that he was light years away to even guess...

He had been right when thinking that Farbauti and Laufey might have died from shame at the sight of the … creature they had sired. They had had two perfect boys that fulfilled all their dreams. A female Frost Giant would have been perfect. A child whose mating with some powerful member of some royal family or, at least, Jotünn nobility could be more than valuable...  
Except that it had been a boy, again. And even worse...  
A runt.   
Anyone in the Nine Realms would have thought that the baby was peculiar but cute. To Loki's parents, he was just an ugly monster... Different lives, different points of view...

Loki's beginning in life had been very difficult and dangerous. If the baby had “died” (with a little help...), no one would have blamed the King and Queen. Runts were rare. At the time of Loki's birth, there were only a handful. Yet, there were still a burden and a shame. A useless load. Unable to fight, mate or work the same as a normal Frost Giant.   
His fate could have been to die right away. Yet, Farbauti had a sudden idea.   
It was impossible for Jotünn, royals or commoners, to mate with the other people in the Nine Realms. How could they with their size ? So any possibility of any political alliance through marriage was never considered, for obvious reasons.   
Yet, an alliance without a concrete seal in the flesh had less value. Hence, the tendency for Jotünheim to make war more than love. If they had had other means to ensure respect, or at least fear, from the other realms, they would have used them. As such, they were vulnerable if they didn't attack first...  
Farbauti took all of this in consideration. The coming of a runt prince could be a sign. This little one could mate with an ordinary sized partner, any royal available on the wedding market. 

In other words the little bundle of troubles could be sold to the highest bidder, once being of age...  
As for the rest, whoever the buyer was, that little pest just had to close his eyes and think of Jotünheim. 

****

That was how little Loki's life was spared. Better still, Laufey had an interesting idea. The runt prince's value had to be increased if they wanted him to be desired by the elite. So, paradoxically, instead of being left in a faraway wing of the palace, Loki had been provided with the best nurses, the best governesses and the best teachers.   
One of them discovered his ability to produce complicated spells without any preparation. After the first moment of additional disgust to an already disgusting situation to their eyes, Laufey and Farbauti demanded the services of the best sorcerers for Prince Loki's training.   
The proverbial stone and the two proverbial birds. A sorcerer as a consort was priceless even if it came with a general suspicion about his or her loyalty…

Loki lived his childhood in relative happiness, though he had rare contacts with the outside world. He was raised by people who were kind enough but avoided getting too close to him. They all had a temporary function. All were to be replaced within a certain period so Loki had no real time to create any bond with anyone. He was meant to leave his native land to serve the greater good. A link to someone else staying there would be a hindrance.   
At first, as he had known nothing else, Loki thought this kind of life was normal. He was taken care of and well provided for. He was treated with the respect due to a royal.   
But he never went out of his chambers. He was only allowed out at times when the gardens were empty, when the whole court was attending some event and it was highly unlikely that Loki might see or talk to someone.   
Sometimes, his parents were actually visiting Loki. Yet, he dreaded those meetings for it was more an inspection than a fond family reunion. They barely looked nor talked to him. They demanded report form his progresses and either complimented or reprimanded. But mostly the teachers, rarely Loki himself. They used to refer to their child at the third person, in his presence, as if Loki wasn’t even in the room…

In the end, Loki feared those visits. He was scared of his parents. They had no love left for him and they didn't even try to hide it…

As for his brothers, he knew he had siblings but he wouldn't met them before being almost an adult, that is to say a short while before the envoy to Asgard. 

****

Despite being estranged from the ones that should have loved him no matter what, Loki was still surrounded, if not by deep feelings, by caring and attentive Jötnar servants. Loki was basically a kind and brilliant child, eager to learn and please. He was not hot-tempered and aggressive like Helblindi who regularly hit his own retinue, nor spiteful and mean, like Býleistr who loved to torment his.   
Loki might be a runt but he promised to be a better prince than his brothers. It was widely known in the palace that being at Prince Loki's service, even locked in the private wing and unable to see anyone else, was better than being forced to serve the other two. It wasn't said out loud, of course, but it was thought by all.  
If Farbauti and Laufey knew about this rumor, they never showed it. 

All those things said apart, Loki had been fairly happy in his chambers. He would have liked getting out more but he preferred studying to the mundane life of the palace, so, it wasn't really an issue.   
Besides, his parents had warned him that, as soon as he was of age, he was expected to make his debut at the court. He had to maintain his dignity and act like a real prince or else...  
When that day came, Loki was overwhelmed for a bit. Too much people, too much pomp, too much talking, feasting, dancing, partying... Too much noise, too loud. It was difficult for him to process everything at once and keep his poise as was demanded of him.   
He was disappointed though. Not by his parents, or his brothers. He already had lost any kind of hope he might have harbored there. But he had kept faith that, if he had been born this way, smaller with smooth skin and hair, then there must be other runts like him, even a few. Unfortunately, there were none. He was the only runt at court. That was why people were giving him the respect due to the third prince but clearly despised him. He was on his own.  
When he realized that, he felt well and truly alone. 

Maybe, Laufey and Farbauti had realized Loki was doing his best. Maybe they felt a pang of remorse for treating him so coldly all this time when all he ever wanted was to please them. Or maybe, they wanted to make sure he would be compliant and obedient for a while and humored him. They presented him two playmates, two young female runts, Angrboda and Sigyn. The only ones they found.   
Angrboda, who was a little older than Loki, was a former peasant girl sold as a slave by her own parents to Sigyn's family. Sigyn was born to one of the most prominent families in the iced country. She had lived more or less the same childhood as Loki, provided for but isolated. Angrboda had been her only company.   
It had been a relief to Loki, having people to talk to without holding back, without watching his steps or his words. It was a relief having people with whom having fun without constraint. Angrboda was more down to earth than Sigyn who was a bit of a light head, and, being the youngest one, a bit childish.   
They got along, the three of them, rather quickly. Being the Prince's special companions was much better than being confined in their apartment at Sigyn's parents' mansion. They played, they laughed, they studied... They did everything together. They were bounded together. They dreamed of the future together. All three wanted to leave the palace, all three wanted their lives to be their own.   
All three knew it would be never so. 

Years passed like this. But as they were all growing up, Loki dreaded what would happen after his coming-of-age ceremony…  
What of them three ? Would they be at least still together ? Sometimes he hoped he would be able to marry Sigyn and keep Angrboda by their side and go on just like before. It was an insane hope he knew. Sigyn's parents were filthy rich but still commoners in the eye of Jotünn society. As for Angrboda, her status was non-existent...   
He was not in love with either of them. He loved them as sisters but no more. Yet, if their freedom implied he had to marry one of them so be it. He would gladly have any of them, even in a platonic relationship. He only had very blurry ideas of love and what it entailed, anyway. 

But all of this was nothing but a groundless dream. 

****

Laufey and Farbauti might have felt they had made a mistake accepting the two other snotty runts near their offspring. Loki was becoming less manageable. Sigyn was a sweet, inoffensive girl, worshiping Loki's feet but fearing her parents' wrath if she ever toed the line.  
Angrboda, on the other side, had nothing more to loose and spent her time pushing Loki into taking initiatives, into speaking his mind.   
They understood they were loosing control of their son when Loki openly voiced his disapproval about the amount of taxes his parents wanted to charge the lower classes with... He even proposed to make peace with their foes, Asgard. That ending the war would be the solution to the hemorrhage of resources in their country.   
Of course, such an absurd idea created a ruckus in the assembly. How shocking that the crippled prince dared to come forward as if he was a normal grown Jötunn ! And to say such idiocy ! Of course none said that aloud in presence of the sovereigns. After all, this despicable thing was still their son...   
Ironically, the first to ever lay the question of peace on the political Jotünn table was indeed Loki and some times later, they would be forced to consider it anyway...

But the scandal was quite a blow to the King and Queen, even if they muffled the incident rather quickly. They knew then that the fact that Loki wasn't on his own anymore gave him courage to be an individual. Not a pawn to be used as his parents wanted to.   
They couldn't let it happen. 

Some time after, Sigyn and Angrboda were sent back to their original “home”...  
Loki didn't even have time to say good bye.   
“Good riddance.” was Helblindi's only comment.  
“That'll teach you to be cheeky.” Býleistr said, with all seriousness. “In your position, you need to remain discreet if you want to obtain something. Open your eyes and ears but not your mouth. That is the only way for you to succeed without getting too much hurt...”

Curiously that would be the only brotherly and caring words he would ever say to Loki....

****

About the time Sigyn and Angrboda had left without Loki ever knowing where, the Asgardian-Jötunn war was raging at its fullest.   
Yet, all of this time it had taken place in neutral ground, outside Asgard and Jotünheim. So none in the palace had been bothered much.   
Of course, lower classes Frost Giants took the heavy price. But it was what was expected of them and no one found it unfair.   
Until Odin Borson, the Scourge, decided to make a surprise attack...

Unfortunately for them, Laufey and Farbauti were still stuck in the old fashioned way of warring. They couldn't have possibly believed their capital could be put in danger. Frost Giants had been the strongest warriors ever. They had never been vanquished. So they didn't bother moving on to new war strategies. So, the fact that the much more improved Asgardian Einherjar had formed an efficient army didn't worry them.   
Only Býleistr knew that trouble was brewing. But as he was the youngest of all the generals, he was not taken seriously. In his powerless rage of being discarded, Býleistr found a strange solace in confiding to his younger runt brother. Someone he didn't even consider equal to the most common Jotünn. He found it pretty ironical, deep inside...  
“They are stuck in their own asses and cannot see they are coming closer !!” He used to yell in Loki's chambers out of maddening frustration. “We are doomed if those old cronies don't move fast !!”  
As Býleistr was pacing to and fro in front of his bed, Loki, sitting cross-legged, half pleased with this new attention, half terrified by this situation, listened. He could do little else...

Days passed and one night, they were there. 

The palace had woke up to hell. The Scourge's army was at the city's gates, trying to force an entry. In a panic, Farbauti had summoned his outside troops. Laufey was in charge of the palace and the backups. Loki saw little of the outside battle for he had been confined in his apartments as were all those who could not fight. All he heard was the terrible sound of explosion and war cries. He barely saw the fire that had reached some of the boroughs.   
The noise was deafening as the Asgardian forces were breaking their way through the palace and as brave Jotünn warriors defended the place. Loki wasn't worried for the civilians though. On one-on-one fight, even with Jötnar commoners, Einherjar didn't stand a chance.   
But once the court was under the Scourge's thumb, they were all trapped...

As the battle went on right under the palace's walls, Loki wondered what would happen to him if they were to lose... He would be probably killed. He had not much value to his parents' eyes. His brothers were much more interesting to keep as hostages. The only good thing in all this horror that he was glad for Sigyn and Angrboda to be back into their home in the Icy Moors. They would be safe...   
A horrible cry pierced the chaos and made Loki jump.   
“They broke in !!! They broke into the palace !!”  
Hearing the cries, Loki thought they were all lost. He managed to control his beating heart by magic. If he was to die, he would but as a prince. Not like some scared child, shivering under his bed. 

They were down the hall. Loki could hear the clinking of weapons. Then a giant booming occurred (a bomb ? Since when Asgardian used bombs ?!) and a dreadful silence.   
Loki slowly stood up from his bed. Something was wrong. That silence was unnatural. He came forward to the door. He could hear heavy footsteps. One person, rather big. Probably a warrior.   
Could only one Einherjar create a void in a hall full of Jotünn soldiers ?   
Impossible.   
Or... ?   
Loki mentally created a tiny invisible window in the door, allowing him to see without being seen. It was indeed impossible... But definitely real.   
The halls were dark and torn apart as if a huge force had burned all the way. Grilled corpses of Frost Giants were laying here and there. Even their own mothers could not recognize them. Black. Burned. Fried. Gone to smithereens.   
The footsteps came louder and closer. A shadow was moving, tiny for a giant rather big for an Asgardian. 

And then Loki saw him. His cape was stained with blue Jotünn blood, so were his blond braids and his hammer that he was nonchalantly swinging like a kid playing with his toy. Which he probably was, in a way...  
His blue eyes were lost in a daze. He was stupidly smiling as if drunk or high. Again, he was both in a certain way.   
His disgustingly colorless skin was spattered with droplets of Jotünn blood.   
He stopped to consider his handiwork and then started a maniacal laugh. It reverberated through the devastated hall.   
Then, exhausted from having so much fun, he continued his way through the hall, totally unaware that he was spied upon by the Third Prince of Jotünheim.   
That was Thor and Loki's first meeting.   
But Thor could not have known. And he fact he never knew. 

In the end, the Asgardian retreated. Their losses had been quite huge. Only Thor's garrisons had made it through the castle and Thor was the only one to survive it, actually. Odin Borson gave up but he had made his point clear.   
Jotünheim was not a safe haven anymore.   
In the end, it could be considered as a Jotünn victory except that it wasn't really a victory. They had simply been lucky. They wouldn't be so lucky next time.   
And Loki had a brand new nightmarish figure to pepper his agitated dreams with. 

****

Býleistr came with the idea of the Embassy first. Though everyone knew the one of making peace was Loki's at first. But of course, none would admit it out loud.   
Since the break into the palace, the people in Jotünheim had been distraught. Revolts were threatening to come out. Maybe a revolution. The hierarchical system of Frost Giants society was about to collapse for its leaders could not even protect those below.   
Farbauti and Laufey's throne was getting seriously too hot for their behind. At very long last, they had to consider what their sons had in mind. Well, mostly Býleistr. Loki had no valuable opinions, according to his parents. They had no idea that Býleistr was parroting his own baby brother.   
So, at the great dismay of the older generations and to the great relief of younger ones, the parlays for a peace treaty occurred. Some considered it a shame, others a salvation. Both ways, it came with a heavy price.   
And looking at their youngest son and brother, they hoped they could find a way to lift this price a little bit. 

The embassy was soon decided. The mood was tense in Jotünheim and the King and Queen hoped that finalizing the treaty on Asgard, rather than in the homeland, would ease it. Asgardian would feel all mighty and superior and lower their guard. Some very tiny scriptures made at the low bottom of the treaty might pass unnoticed...   
In fact, Laufey and Farbauti didn't want to go to war again. They also felt old, probably as old as the Scourge felt. Their fiery youth was far away for all of them.   
But not for their sons.   
They had plans. They had trusted Býleistr with it. It involved their younger, dressed as a doll and prepped as such. And the lustful Scourge Junior.   
Loki had no idea. 

The days before the trip to Asgard, Laufey did her best to coach Loki. She helped him with his looks, his wardrobe, his jewelery, his manners and knowledge of Asgardian protocol. She also made sure he knew everything that was to know about that wretched country and its wretched royals.   
Especially the Thunderer. She insisted on him, ignoring the literal terror his memory provoked in Loki, making him as attractive as possible. Which would have been a difficult task in normal times and was completely absurd in the current situation. It just increased Loki's anguish.   
And he didn't understand why was everyone talking about that Jötnar-killing monster to him all the time...   
Before the battle, Loki would have been thrilled to go out of the palace on a beautiful trip to other realms. After the battle, the simple idea made him want to vomit.   
But he had no choice. His father had made it crystal-clear to him. Each and everyone of the three princes had a special task to perform. His was to be the last and more important. But only Býleistr knew what it was. It had to remain as secret as possible.   
Loki didn't ask. He knew it was useless. 

The day of the travel, the day he saw the Bifröst and its scary guardian for the first time, Loki had too much to process. Everything was both mesmerizing and repulsive. He couldn't get used to the Asgardian pale skin. He was shocked to see people barely taller than him.   
He disliked the rude, scared, or angry stares they got all the way through town to the ridiculously huge palace.   
He loved the scents, the air, the sounds and the laughs... He loved and loathed both. Clash of cultures applied to this situation.   
But seeing the monster that haunted him, even clean, trimmed and without his hammer this time, did not simplify things. 

The Scourge and his red-haired wife were already impressive. But they were not young anymore. Scourge Junior was the actual threat. As they came closer to the throne, Loki kept his eyes down, avoiding anyone's eyes. He knew that people were amazed by his appearance. Laufey and Farbauti had warned him that he would be the real attraction of the Embassy. Not really his brothers who had nothing new to show.   
At that moment, Loki sensed that he was ardently stared upon but as he refused to raise his head, he had no idea yet that it was actually Thor. Only when Helblindi was making his speech did Loki raised his eyes and meet Thor's blue ones.   
Then he had the horrible sensation to have be transformed into food for Thor's look was the one of hunger. Desire to eat, devour, destroy...   
And then Loki understood what his family demanded of him. 

The reception had been a torture. An agony when Loki tried to talk to his brothers and couldn't because he was always surrounded by this one or the other. People acting with him like he was a freak on display...   
Which he probably was. It was killing him.   
He managed to join his brothers. Býleistr looked at him as if he was acting like a fool.   
“What are you doing ? Go to the oaf !”  
Loki felt the cold gliding on his spine. What his brother said confirmed his worst prediction.   
“You want me to sleep with...” He murmured.   
Býleistr grabbed Loki's arm brutally before he could say anything that could compromise the whole thing.   
“Yes.” Growled Býleistr as low as possible. “You are going to fuck his brains out, if he has any. Or he will to you. Whatever. It's up to him. You are going to be a good little slut, little brother, and make him cozy and happy. You are going to turn him so dumb with fucking that he will not think about interfering with the rest of our plans. If he says 'open your mouth', you open your mouth, if he says 'suck', you suck. As simple as that.”   
At each and every word, Loki felt himself dying.   
“For Norns' sakes ! Stop making that face !” Býleistr waved his hand in annoyance. “It is high time for you to repay us for not killing you at birth ! Now, go sit at the table with the dimwit.”  
He pushed Loki away like a dead doll.   
“And smile ! Damnit ! No one likes a pouting whore !”

****

And so Loki pretended to eat and like what he ate. He drank and pretended he liked what he drank. He pretended to listen to the monster and to answer him. But his voice was faltering, his hands were shaking so much he had to hold them tight.   
The monster had a pleasant voice though. He actually tried to make conversation. He actually tried to sound funny and entertaining to Loki.   
If only Loki could forgot that those hands were covered in Jotünn blood, the first time Loki ever saw them.   
In the end, Loki managed to laugh sincerely at the mention of his wet underpants. When Thor asked for his secret, he decided to lay his cards on the table and say that he was a sorcerer.   
Thor seemed a bit unsettled but he seemed his newfound lust didn't mind.   
“It makes me wonder what kind of things you could do... What kind of marvels you could create.” Thor said, unconsciously licking his lips.   
Loki was desperate.

They drank, nothing left to do. They did idle chitchat, nothing else to say. Loki indulged himself a bit. What else could he do ? He hoped Thor would be more interested in his conversation than his body. He didn't mind the Asgardian as long as he kept his hands to himself.   
Which he didn't.   
“You don't like being touched, Little One ?”   
Loki wanted to punch him. He felt soiled. He only blabbered a weak response.   
“You are not used to touching, aren't you, Little One ?”  
“N-no, my Lord.”  
Things were getting dangerous. Thor's desires were no longer an option. Loki's head was swimming from the drink and the shock. And maybe Thor's scent.   
“Be my lover tonight.”   
With this phrase, Thor killed Loki as surely as he would have with Mjölnir in hand...

“Smile ! I said, smile ! Always smile even if he tears you apart. And moan a bit. You're a virgin so act like it hurts at first and then pretend it's good.”   
Býleistr was leading Loki through the halls to Thor's apartments. Loki was only wearing his undergarments. Býleistr was incredibly nervous. He had wanted to train Loki himself for this night, but no, his mother had to take care of it. She did everything except the delicate part. At least, Loki was unspoiled goods. He hoped it would suffice to make the boar crazy with him. Not sure virgins were common around that blond oaf.   
He was dragging Loki like a rag doll.   
Loki didn't listen. In fact he didn't even care any more. His eyes had been opened at last. There was no hope, nowhere.   
He still didn't care when he was dropped at Thor's door.   
He still didn't care when the brute held him and kissed him.   
He thought he just had to close his eyes and wait for it to pass.   
But he saw the bed.   
It wasn't a bed. It was a bottomless scarlet pit. Ready to eat him alive.   
And that woke Loki up, making him fight for his life and scream in Thor's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! Finally there will be another chapter... The third was to big. Enjoy !

Thor had expected a sweet night of passion, he ended up with a crazy wild cat, hissing, spitting, trying to gouge his eyes out…

Loki was fighting as if his life depended on it. He was screaming and hitting. Completely insane. After a few more seconds of fight, Thor managed to grab him and lay him on the bed, holding his wrists above his head and, doing so, made a parody of a forced lovemaking and created even more terror…   
Loki's horror was complete. His throat constricted and he remained open-mouthed, unable to form a word, a flood of tears on his cheeks, like a small child making a tantrum.   
And Thor couldn't help but notice that anyone would have looked ugly in this situation. It only made Loki more beautiful to his eyes…

“CALM ! DOWN !”   
Thor didn't want to scream but Loki was making such a racket he was unable to hear anything. It made Loki freeze and look at Thor with absolute distress. It simply broke the Thunderer's heart.   
“Please...” Thor said in a softer tone. “Please... Just calm down, okay ? I won't hurt you...”  
But everything in Loki's eyes yelled that Thor was a liar. Thor clenched his teeth. Nothing of this mess made any sense. Loki was willing one second and looked at Thor as if he was trash or worse the next ? Incomprehensible.   
Thor was known to be impulsive and not much of a brain user. If he had not inherited his mother's cleverness and wisdom, he still had her sense of empathy and sensibility. He wasn't stupid. There was something really wrong and he needed to know what. But he wouldn't get any answers from Loki in the state he was in.   
He stepped back, hands above him as if threatened by a sword.   
“See ? I am not touching you, right ? So, now, calm down. Please. ”  
He slowly moved from the bed. Loki, still sniffling, raised himself on his elbows, unsure of the outcome. He kept a watchful eye on Thor.   
“I won't do anything, Little One… Please...”  
Loki sighed and seemed to relax a bit. A relative bit. He was still looking at Thor as if ready for an eventual attack. Loki breathed a last time, gradually getting back to normal.   
“Please.” He said in a calm but trembling voice. “I don't want to do it...”   
Thor felt a pang of anger, disappointment, confusion and sadness all at once.   
“But… You came !”   
Deep inside, he knew he was sounding ridiculous and childish. Thor knew perfectly well anyone had a right to change his or her mind at any time. But, whatever he was feeling right here and now for Loki, he had never felt before. He had no idea it was only possible... The deception of realizing they were not reciprocated was painful...   
“I … I...”  
The beautiful creature was losing it. None of his reactions made sense.   
Actually, Thor didn't know the storm raging inside Loki's brain. He had gone to Thor's room like he would have marched to the scaffold. Once in front of the catalysis of his horror, all his carefully pretended carelessness was blown out. Panic was making his heart pound like a hammer. His mind that was usually composed and rational was now totally erratic. In presence of Thor, he had no leverage. Which was probably the reason why he started blabbering against himself, as if someone was talking with his mouth. Had he been in a normal situation he wouldn't have been spilling the beans like that...

“They made me ! You are the Mighty Thor but they wanted me to.. to... I can't ! I'm sorry but I can't ! I'm supposed to... Occupy you or something but... How could you have done this ? They did nothing to you !!”  
Loki was so confused he was yelling nonsense. Thor understood yet one thing and it was devastating.  
Someone had forced Loki into this.   
Loki never consented.   
Worse, he seemed to hate Thor, for some reason...   
He felt his heart break. He actually felt little pieces of cold flesh falling in his chest, making it turn into ice.   
“I see.” He calmly said, rising of the bed.   
Then Loki realized what he had just done. He had just told his worst enemy his brothers' plans for their country in order to survive. He had ruined everything that had been so carefully prepared in less than 10 minutes. He had made Thor even worse and set against his people than he already was. He had doomed them all. Now, Thor was going to destroy Jotünheim thanks to Loki the useless runt prince...  
Loki lost it totally. The abject fear made him jump out of the bed and throw himself around Thor's legs. Grabbing his knees from behind, literally crawling and begging, the terror being so overwhelming he didn't realize this was unbecoming to his station. In fact, he was beyond all of this, he didn't care anymore. If Thor wanted his life to restore his pride, then be it...  
“PLEASE ! Please, hear me out !” Loki was screaming in desperation though he had no idea how to stop this disaster. “Please ! Do not harm my brothers ! Do not ruin this, please ! I am begging you, my country...”  
He was scratching at Thor's calves. That actually woke Thor up. He softly grabbed a sobbing Loki by the shoulders and did a very unexpected thing. 

He put him on his knees like a very big child and held him on his chest for comfort. 

Loki stopped crying and pleading at once. He was in shock.   
He had his nose on Thor's shoulder blade. He could smell the musky male scent of his soft skin. He was amazed to feel it so nice. Being colorless, he thought it should be disgustingly flabby but no. It was almost silky.   
Thor's large hand was resting on Loki' nape. It was heavy and warm. It could have felt like a humiliating gesture of dominance. Right now, it was soothing Loki's nerves.   
Loki was surprised to find himself almost ready to go to sleep. Thor's body was unexpectedly warm and comforting.   
“Better, Little One ?” Thor murmured.   
“Yes...” Loki answered shyly. “I am sorry... I'm” He tried again.   
Thor shushed him and caressed the stiff neck. Loki yielded to the incredible comfort.   
For the first time in his life, he realized that he was being held. Truly being held to be reassured and soothed. No one took him on his knees and arms before, not even his nannies. They couldn't get too close to him. He was a runt but a prince before everything else and, most of all, above them all.  
The closeness was a very first. And who would have known that his most terrible opponent would be good at it ?

****

Some blissfully long minutes passed without even the sound of the crackling fire being heard.   
“My Lord, I...” Loki tried again. This hugging was pleasurable but he had to stop it and make Thor understand. He had to be sure...  
“Thor.” Cut the Thunderer, but without impatience.   
“Thor.” Meekly repeated Loki “I beg you to forgive me, to forgive my brothers... My country needs us to...”  
“Hush, Little One.” Thor murmured against Loki's hair. Their perfumed scent was intoxicating and it was an ordeal for Thor not to manhandle Loki and... But he still had some gray cells left. “There is nothing to forgive. You were only acting as you were told to. You have nothing to fear from me.”  
“But, my brothers... Jotünheim … ?” Loki couldn't believe he was that lucky to be spared the Thunder God's wrath.   
Thor sighed.   
“Loki, I am vexed but I am not that petty. I will do nothing that would provoke another war. If your brothers play their part, I shall play mine.”   
Loki was astonished. Thor seemed sincere. And tired, very tired. Probably disappointed too, but not plotting a bloody revenge.   
Loki sighed of relief.   
“I am so very grateful... Thor.” He tried.   
They remained silent for a few minutes. Not knowing what to do with each other, not knowing if they had to grab the remains of their dignities on the ground and march their opposite paths or stay and pretend that something was not happening between them both. Whatever it might be...

“I am still very sorry for not doing... What you expected me to do...” Loki insisted.   
Thor gave a tiny laugh. “I'll survive, Little One. The question is what are we both going to do ?”  
Loki pondered this. Indeed, no matter how long he had stayed there, his brothers weren't too discreet about the fact that their baby brother had been summoned to Thor's chambers for the night. It was an open secret and everybody will pretend nothing happened and that they didn't hear nor see anything for appearance's sakes. 

But both Asgard and the Jötnar legacy would know that Loki had been alone with Thor long enough to consider the Jotünn Prince as Thor's new concubine. 

Rules regarding mating were looser in Asgard than in Jotünheim. Common-law marriages and “menages” were rather ordinary and considered as a harmless way of life. Concerning the Royals, they could gladly take anyone they fancied. Even hostile realms could be proud that one of their elite had been successfully throwing himself or herself at one of the ruling Asgardian feet. Everyone could gain something valuable in the bargain. So everyone was happy and closing their eyes on this obvious diplomatic high-class prostitution.   
Loki realized he had been part of an hypocritical system based on people's lust and stupidity. Or maybe on everyone's opportunism.   
Politics were a bitch, really... 

Anyway, by the fact that he had gone to Thor's room and stayed there, even for a short time, had made him the next hot topic in court. No one would stress on the fact that his brothers almost dragged him there... The deed was done but, unknown to all and especially to Loki's brothers, not completed.   
If anyone knew that Loki and Thor did nothing but talk, they would be in trouble. Having sex was harmless, talking could imply double play, spying activities, treachery, anything that could be suspicious...  
The situation between Asgard and Jötunheim was holding up by a thin thread and a fragile truce. The least tiny rumor could provoke another war. Loki had been sure that his brothers wanted to secure a lasting peace, whatever the cost (including their brother's chastity) and he had actually believed that Thor desperately wanted another go at the blood bath. He was right in a way for the second point. But what Loki couldn't know right now was that Thor's carefully controlled little world was currently falling apart...  
Thor, on his side, never had to think hard to protect his status or even more his life. He had taken everything for granted. He was not dumb, he was born with a silver spoon of gargantuan dimensions in his mouth. So he had some excuses for being blind, death and mute...

For the first time in his life, Thor had been told “No.” For the first time in his life, he felt he had been actually told the truth. 

And now, while Loki was thinking of easy ways that could help him and Thor to get of this mess without any more aggravation, Thor was silently making a review of his former liaisons. And what he was remembering gave him shivers at the light of the recent incident.   
He remembered a handsome Einherjar with dark hair and blue eyes and a dashing smile Thor never entirely forgot. He had been much younger then. He had been swept off his feet and had a sweet time of unrelenting passion. Then one day, his lover mentioned a position in the Northerner garrison that seemed interesting. In a by-the-way tone of voice. Wanting to please his beloved, Thor endeavored to obtain the situation for him.   
And when it was secured, the Einherjar had come with tears on his face and a sad smile that he had to go there earlier than expected for he feared that Odin All-Father suspected something about their relationship. Thor had swallowed this and had let his lover go, totally distraught. He had never heard of him since... Thor now realized that, whether that man had feelings for him or not, he had fooled him for social climbing.   
Years later, on another occasion (and that brought horror in Thor's heart), there had been that Vanir Duke's young daughter. A redhead with misty green eyes. Thor recalled how shaky she was the first time he had invited her to his room. Thor remembered now the tremor in her voice when she told him she loved him. The strange facial expressions she had in bed...

In the light of Loki's attitude, he realized the girl had been forced to go to Thor for diplomatic reasons. Probably for a chance of becoming the next queen, or at least the official mistress. Exactly like Loki. 

Thor now understood what had really happened with those two. But how many others ? How many came to him with an agenda or pressured to go ? He could almost see some of them with trembling smiles and cast down eyes. Thor had thought then that they were shy or impressed. Although they were probably as terrified as Loki.   
That also explained why some of them, mostly the younger girls, went away so fast once Thor made it clear he was not ready to marry yet...   
Thor was feeling dirty from head to toes, as if he had been drenched in mud and filthy water...  
He was wondering what in the Norns' names in his sentimental life was real after all...

Loki moved his head from Thor's shoulders to look at Thor's eyes.   
“Are you angry with me ?”   
Thor woke up from his dreary thoughts. The bright red lights were fixed on him with anxiety. They were the present and Thor was currently sticking his head in the past.   
“No, Little One... I was just thinking.”  
He caressed Loki's silky dark hair.   
“What are we going to do ?” Loki said then hesitated. “... Thor ? Do you want me to leave ?”  
Thor continued his caresses, lost in his mind.   
“No, you are staying with me tonight.”  
Loki trembled under Thor's hand. He sadly smiled.   
“Fear not, Little One. We can share one bed and simple sleep in it. I won't do a thing...”  
Loki breathed more easily. It made sense. No need to sneak out to his room in confusion and shame. He would have had no intimacy there. He would be tracked down and interrogated by his brothers the minute he stepped out of Thor's rooms. He would be spied on and surrounded by voracious courtiers, greedy for juicy details the next day...   
And he would be expected to lie and keep lying until he finally came back home.   
If they let him go back home... A cold thought crossed his mind he quickly suppressed.   
He was surprised to realize that Thor's bedroom was the safest place he could be. Thor's presence, maybe his only security.   
“You want us to pretend we are... That we did...”  
Thor smiled sadly.   
“Your brothers are assholes. They knew what they were doing and I am perfectly sure they had spread the word about tonight. They are going to brag and demand favors to my father. Oh, in a subtle manner, of course, but my father will make some concessions to avoid your father's anger. If they think I have seduced a Jötunn prince... They could go to war again to save your honor.”

Loki felt as if Thor's words had struck him like a lightning.   
In seconds, he knew exactly what his family had planned.   
He had to keep under control a need to vomit.

“Little One ? Are you alright ?” Thor panicked seeing Loki turn pale gray again.   
Loki clenched his teeth. “ Thor, Farbauti will not be offended. Or at least, he will pretend to be offended and so will Laufey, my mother. They will exactly know what to do to blackmail your father and play the victims here. It was their trap, Thor. It wasn't my brothers' idea …” Or maybe it was probably Býleistr's, Loki thought, but he had no proof. “It was my parents'. They set everything up to turn the peace treaty in their favor...”  
Thor paled. It did make sense. He sighed heavily.   
“Clever. We are stuck.” He grimly said.   
Loki tried to think at light-speed. And then, inspiration.   
“No, we are not.” He calmly said, now back into control. “We need to turn the trick against them.”   
Thor looked at Loki, not comprehending.   
“They expect you to hide our little tryst. They think you are going to be ashamed of bedding me and will leave me once you get tired of my body. Then, they will cry rape and want to publicly accuse you for defiling me. So, we mustn't hide. We must pretend we are lovestruck and parade around. You are to pretend you are madly in love with me and worship me.”  
Loki was excited. He was going to teach his family a lesson in manipulation.   
“You are going to give me all the respect due to a royal consort and act as if we are officially bounded. If I am publicly recognized as a concubine, there is no offense ! We can be one of your short-term common-law marriages !”  
Indeed, there was a law in Asgard allowing couples to contract a bound for a year or two that helped them see if they were fit to be married for good. It they weren't, they could separate without bitterness and their rights intact.   
“So, they won't say a thing for you'll be honoring Jötunheim without degrading yourself. Our little show will be the proof that an union is possible between our realms and my parents will be muzzled for good !”  
Loki was almost clapping his hands for joy. He was so relieved at what his cleverness had concocted that he didn't notice Thor's sad smile.   
“So, we'll have to pretend we're in love ?”   
Loki happily nodded. Still unaware of Thor's bittersweet mood.   
“You don't mind, do you ?” Loki finally said, realizing that something was off with Thor. “I would have thought of something else but... It is the easiest way to avoid another conflict or any humiliation on either side.”  
Thor gave a hearty laugh.   
“You are a very clever little one ! You are right, that's the easy way. We'll do as you said but can we go to bed now ? I am exhausted...”  
Loki was astonished. This was the bloody monster he had seen butchering his own ? He looked older, tired. Far more less impressive than the last time. He was casually undressing as if Loki wasn't here anymore. Keeping only his breeches, Loki couldn't help but notice the broad shoulders, the finely muscled back. He surprised himself by feeling a tingle of warmth. He had no idea what it meant.   
“You mean... Go to sleep ?”   
“What else ?” Thor laughed. “Let's start the party. Let's go to bed and stay there until morning. When the servants will come tomorrow, they'll see I am not alone and the set will be in motion !”  
Thor carelessly threw his shirt on a chair and hoped on the bed. He patted the covers on his side.   
“Come on, Little one. It's very late and we'll need to be fresh and alert tomorrow ! We need a well deserved sleep to catch the little plotters !”  
Loki meekly came. He was back to his fears, although rather muffled. He was determined to keep his nightshirt. He felt better about Thor but he did not entirely trust him. He snuggled under the covers next to his warmth. But nothing more occurred on this particular night. 

Except that Loki was actually sleeping with someone for the first time ever in his young life. 

****

On the next morning, the servants knew his Highness had spent quite an agreeable night (nothing new, there.) and that his current love affair had not left the building yet (now, that was something quite rare...).   
Needless to say, when they discovered in the bed the Runt Prince's fluffy dark hair and his red eyes with marks underneath, proofs of his Highness' virility, they almost dropped the breakfast tray. 

Everything went very fast. Thor acted like a satisfied macho man during breakfast, making a fuss of a shy and embarrassed Loki all the time the servants were cleaning up the place. They got dressed (but Loki avoided taking a bath at the same time Thor's did) and went to the great hall for the morning meeting. Loki had his heart in his heels all the way to it.   
Once in the hall, it was like a public proclamation of their bound. Loki was dark blue with confusion. Coming and being announced together was a display of what they wanted people to believe. It was as if Thor was proclaiming to all asunder “Look what I have shagged tonight !”  
Loki was not really ashamed but he wanted to hide.   
Especially when he saw his brothers' infuriated faces. This was not going the way they intended it to be. They had told Loki to leave, once the dirty business done, so that they could complain the “forced maiden's” sob story. And now their carefully prepared plans were totally ruined and they were not the happy bunny. Curiously, Loki lacked courage in front of them. He couldn't confront them yet.   
But he took a deep breath and ignored their furious glares. Of course, Thor insisted for Loki to sit next to him. Which wasn't planned by protocol. 

Loki had nothing to fear from his brothers, for Thor was not leaving his side for one second. He was casually holding Loki's shoulders with one arm, or his hand, as he would his spouse. He was clearly displaying Loki. But as long as they were together, neither Býleistr nor Helblindi could approach him.   
As for the rest of the assembly and Thor's parents, they were indeed in shock. Frigga was very much displeased. She had guessed her son was highly interested in the Jötnar prince but she had no idea he would make his move so fast ! Now, they would have to mix private affairs with political and public ones and she simply hated that.   
She hoped that, at least, this surprising alliance would prove that a rapprochement with the two countries was indeed possible.   
Odin was fuming. His damn son and his damn d... He couldn't believe that he was again stuck in his love mess. And worse, Farbauti's bastard ?! That mini-giant lurking in his palace ?! How could his own son have so much bad taste ?! Norns ! This embassy was turning into a nightmare with his son getting involved with the worst suitor EVER !  
He was clutching at his spear Gungnir so hard he could have broken it. Frigga, who knew him as her soul-mate, had to give a look that said “Let me deal with this.” It helped Odin to breathe. Frigga was the mistress of damage control. He just hoped there wasn't not too much damage right now. 

To say that the day was a turning point was an understatement.  
Asgardian were shocked that the Prince was so carefree. That he was an insatiable lover and wanted many encounters was certainly renown and no one dared to question him that. He was not yet married after all... But he had a duty to the realm and the fact that he paraded around with the crippled child of Asgard's mortal foe was incomprehensible...  
Loki had felt his heart beating wildly in his chest all day long. He had felt the heavy looks of the whole court and the daggers his brothers' eyes were constantly throwing at him. Everyone everywhere were an enemy to him, or at least an antagonist.   
And yet he had never felt so safe, as long Thor was near. Not in his whole life.   
Thor was not leaving his side, making him talk at the council and asking for his opinion. It gave Loki surprised glances from the members for no one would have thought the runt would also have had a bright mind. Loki became a subject of admiration after the awe his new suspicious status gave him... Thor made him drink from his own glass, eat from his own plate and from his favorite dishes. Thor made him sit next to him every time, danced only with him in the evening...   
Only one moment, Thor really had to leave him alone for his mother wanted a private chat with him.   
Loki braced himself. Even with Thor's Einherjar bodyguards, he knew his brothers were coming at him full force. He had to be ready...

****

Frigga was massaging her temples. They were hurting bad as they did every time she was stressed, confused or angry. What her son said was not she was expecting to hear.   
“Are you sure they were going to use that boy to put pressure on us ?”  
Even for her, it sounded too cruel. She, most of all, knew what ruling a kingdom entailed. Sacrifices, compromising, ugly little deals that make you feel sick and dirty but... This ? Selling your own flesh and blood ?   
“If Loki had been female, they would have proposed her to you in decent matrimony... But him being a male and knowing your tastes...” She gave a hard look at his son who had the decency to look ashamed. “It was easy to lure you...”  
“Mother, I have it under control. Loki and I will play our part. We will see that Jötunheim will be settled with honors and peace will prevail...”  
Frigga sighed.   
“This idea is not so bad. We'll have a secured peace without too much compromises. They'll be forced to maintain their greediness under control... But what about you, son ?”  
“What about me ?” Thor tried to remain aloof. Frigga's expression told him she was not going to be fooled.   
“And that boy, Thor ?” She insisted.   
“His name is Loki and what about him, mother ?”  
“Do your really believe his brothers will calmly accept the fact he had betrayed them ?”

****

Here they were, all anger and self-righteousness. Helblindi was so red he looked about to burst. Býleistr was so pale he looked almost white but Loki knew it was also out of rage. They were walking towards him as if ready to trample him down.   
“You bastard...” Hissed Helblindi in his face. “You thought you were going to run away with this ?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter folks ! Hoped you enjoyed it !

Loki knew that moment would come. Almost all his life, he knew that, one of these days, he would be confronted to his own blood. It couldn't be otherwise. They were too set against one another...  
If only he had had a little more time...

They looked both like rabid dogs, only with more constraint. They knew that if Thor's warrior bodyguards suspected any aggression towards their master's new paramour, they would immediately take action. They were giving them tiny infuriated peeks, hoping they would get the message and get lost. Helblindi and Býleistr had momentarily forgotten that they were not in their own palace and that they would not be attended to all their little whims in this place...  
When they realized the bodyguards were not to leave, they looked uglier in their growing, powerless rage.  
“Don't think this is over...” Helblindi growled. “You have ruined everything and now you will face the consequences.”  
“I have ruined nothing, brother.” Loki hoped his voice wasn't too trembling. He had to remain perfectly serene. “The plan goes as it is. I have the Crown Prince's favor and...”  
“His FAVOR ?!” Býleistr shrieked and then lowered his voice from fear of being spotted. “What use is his favor to us, damn it ?! You were supposed to ...” He stopped.   
“To what ?” Loki coldly asked. “To seduce him, sleep with him and then scream rape so that our parents could impose their conditions to the treaty ?”  
“Exactly !” Helblindi snarled. “You were supposed to be a good little bitch and nothing more ! And now, we are set with a big load of NOTHING ! Just because you refused to do our duty to us like some stupid slut ! Open your legs and shut your damn trap, is that so difficult for you to understand ?!”  
Loki heavily breathed. This was the last straw.   
Had they been a little more patient and a little more calm, Loki would have still believed them. He would have still forgiven them. He wanted to believe, he wanted to forgive. He still wanted to think that he always had a family after all, that they cared for him deep inside... That all of this was Asgard's fault. That they were acting like this because of their fear of the Aesir. They wanted out of this war and they were desperate. They were not doing this to him because they didn't love him but only because they were scared for their homeland. 

Their attitude indeed reflected fear. But only for themselves. Not even for their parents or Jötunheim. They wanted to save their sorry asses because Frost Giants were not holding the stronger hand in this game any more... Nothing more, nothing less. 

What Helblindi really wanted was to secure his position as future Jötnar King.  
And Býleistr probably wanted the same because he knew Helblindi had no brains and would be permanently dependent on him. Meaning HE would be the real King behind the curtains.   
Until Helblindi probably got himself killed (with a little help...) and the throne would be Býleistr's.  
This was more than a simple theory to Loki. 

All this time he had hoped but hearing how little they cared, that hope was gone.   
And Loki was left with nothing but anger and emptiness.

“Charming, brothers...” Loki said, with a voice he barely recognized as his own. “I didn't know you only saw me as a 'bitch' or a 'slut' or other delicate nouns you use to refer to me... I didn't know that my sole purpose in life was to 'open my legs' and 'shut my trap'... Thank you for the enlightenment...”  
The two Jötun took a step back, looking dumbfounded, taken aback. The wretched crippled runt dared to talk this way ? Unbelievable ! Loki never discussed anything, never raised his voice, never stood up to anything.   
This was new. Unexpected and unacceptable.   
Helblindi lost his temper first. Again, he was the hot-bloodied one. Things went very fast. He raised his fist in an obvious attempt to strike his insolent younger brother. Býleistr tried to prevent him, not out of brotherly affection (he had none, not even for Helblindi), but for fear they would create a scandal. The Einherjar bodyguards, being no fools, were already drawing their swords and Loki was about to throw a dangerous explosive spell when a voice cut through all the mess. 

“What is happening here ?!”

All stopped, frozen in their tracks. It was Frigga. Her son was standing next to her and she had to grab his wrist. Thor was about to let Mjölnir speak its brutal, universal language. Once again, Frigga had to be mother, queen, headmistress, diplomat, coach, and soldier all at once. Sometimes, she wished her son would marry so that she could retire. And sometimes, she knew he was capable to choose someone as childish and vain as he was and it would be a catastrophe...

“Your Highnesses, you are supposed to join the All-Father in the Realm Gathering. Not to fuss around the halls like children !”  
This was pure diplomatic hypocrisy. All of them were about to go at each other's throat, even Frigga was barely containing her mouth-frothing son, and she was keeping a playful tone, as if scolding unreasonable children.   
When in fact, everyone knew she meant : “ Everyone is going to go their own way and forget the incident. If not, consequences will be dire.”  
And if Odin was the most powerful male being in the whole universe, Frigga always made sure she was known as the most powerful female. She never let the Frost Giants forget that she had a considerable amount of their own passed through her sword in her days as shield-maiden and Valkyrie.   
Those two, with all their machismo and bravado, knew it.   
Býleistr made his best obsequious smile. Loki had seen it many times without thinking more about it. Now, it just made him want to vomit.   
“We are on our way, Almighty All-Mother.” And he curtsied.   
And what he meant was : “We're going so stop fretting, you meddling old cow.”  
Not something you say to the queen, in front of her thunderous son.   
They went both their ways to the Great Hall. It could have ended like this, but Helblindi, being Helblindi, couldn't let it go this way...   
He made a threatening glare to Loki who was careful not to let anything be seen on his face. It was discreet enough but Thor didn't miss it.   
He did a silly gesture of male dominance. A long time later, Loki would be still mad at all this display of testosterone at his expenses. 

Thor grabbed Loki by the waist and literally snogged him the most indecent way possible, making Loki bend backwards. 

Loki wanted to pull him away and slap him but deep inside his seething anger, he knew Thor was trying to do the right thing. He was actually protecting Loki.   
What made Loki mad was that the one that was saving him from his family's selfishness was the very one that terrorized him not so long ago.   
That it was this very mouth that had insulted his brothers on the battleground, calling his kinsmen “cowards,” “monsters” and “brutes” that was now plunging into his own, making him open his lips against his own will and was forcibly exploring it.   
That those hands burning on Loki's waist held the hammer of death that destroyed those of Loki's race. 

And to Loki's shame, he was almost glad for it. 

Only Frigga's furious voice made them break the spell and go back to their senses.   
But Thor had made his point. Any gesture against what was to be considered as his would be fatal.   
Loki owed him now. He owed the creature he feared most than his own terrible family.   
Curiously, he both liked and disliked it. 

****

The rest of the day was really busy and Thor and Loki had barely a second to be alone. In fact, it was better this way because Loki was in a massive rage against Thor, not knowing if he had to strangle him or kiss him...  
Loki was still afraid of him, his eyes that had been lit with a crazy fire that day, his hands that were tainted, that monstrous thing he kept carrying around...  
And in the same time, he knew he owed his life to him. There was no mistake that his brothers went from simply discarding Loki's existence to wishing for his death.   
Loki was conscious he would be now fighting for survival. And without Thor's help, it would be far more difficult.

At the end of day, there was the customary banquet. It was starting to wear Loki down, all these futile ceremonials. Being sat next to Thor and having his hand inside of Thor's large grip was tearing him between the need to hold on it for dear life and rejecting it with disgust. It was exhausting. Luckily there would be no ball afterwards and Loki would have a chance for privacy and calm.   
But what of tomorrow ?   
The treaty was to be signed and the Embassy was to leave the same day. What would happen then ? Would they let him back to Jötunheim like this ?   
Or would they likely execute him for treachery and bury his body in the Icy Moors where no one would find him ever ?   
Loki felt the cold sweat dripping down his back and unconsciously pressed Thor's hand, the only warm, reassuring thing in his life right now. 

The feast went on. Loki heard a huge barking laugh. Helblindi. Drunk already. He was waving his cup as if it was a flag of victory and making silly jokes to embarrass the servants and nobles that were sitting next to him. Loki noticed that Býleistr was not making any move to remind him to behave, as he usually did. He was actually indulgently smiling, as if Helblindi was a big kid, goofing around...   
That was particularly unusual. They both looked fairly at ease... In control in a way.   
That was when Loki knew they were up to something. 

By the end of the feast, everyone was expecting Odin to say the closing speech, wishing all good night and see you tomorrow, as he was supposed to do.   
When Býleistr stood up in the middle of the room, demanding attention.   
Loki felt his heart stop. Now was the time he would know of his fate. Of this he was sure. 

“Almighty All-Father...” Býleistr started embracing the whole room in a display of pretended respect. “ On the behalf of my noble brothers, my royal parents and our beloved country, let me say our deepest gratitude and respect for the many kindnesses you had offered us. We want to publicly proclaim our delight and great relief for the peace that is about to settle down between our realms....”  
Býleistr was exasperatingly appreciative. He was making a show and Loki knew no one believed it. Yet all had to play the part...  
“... And to make sure this peace will be an everlasting one, a crow came today from my royal father. It brought amazing news of wealth and prosperity for both our countries and will ensure our long going fraternity for centuries to come !”   
Býleistr made a theatrical move of his cape. Loki wanted to rip his head off.   
“My noble father has learned of the Mighty Thor's sentiments towards his younger son, the delight of his realm, and has agreed to give his hand to the powerful God of Thunder ! May they be blessed with many healthy children !”  
Having dropped the bomb, Býleistr raised a golden goblet of wine as a mockery of a toast to Loki and Thor, turned into stones. 

****

The rest went in a fast forward and confused blur.   
People had made quite a ruckus but Odin kept them still. The All-Father had gone all red and his wife had palled as much. Loki thought the walls were crushing on him and he didn't dare see the look on Thor's face.   
All he knew then was that Frigga dismissed the whole assembly, pretended to rejoice and reassembled the concerning parties in her private salon.   
Loki remembered he had been almost dragged to it by Thor who was holding him up...

Once Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki and his brothers were on their own in the middle of Frigga's beautiful golden boudoir with its inner fountain and birds, the tension was palpable for this comfy room was supposedly made for the peace of mind. The presence of two scornful Frost Giants in it was completely out of place.  
Loki was back to his senses, hearing Odin's stern voice.   
“I want an explanation and I want it now.”  
Býleistr smiled, his attitude no longer deferent and obviously insolent.   
“My, All-Father. My King is accepting your offer for your son and heir to marry the flower of Jötunheim, of course ! There is nothing more to explain!”  
Odin clenched his teeth.   
“I made no offer of the sort !”  
Býleistr exploded laughing.   
“Of course, All-Father ! But your son provoked it with his outrageous behavior !”   
Thor jumped, teeth bared, but Frigga prevented him from causing another massacre.   
“He has made quite a show in defiling our precious little brother. As pure and innocent as he was, he had been probably thinking that pleasing the Heir of Asgard was a good thing to do... Except that the rules of our country are strict and that any royal showing off that he had had carnal knowledge of another royal, must marry said royal...”  
Loki was about to shout that there was no such laws but he wanted to hear it all out.   
“So, the only honorable thing to do is to make our little brother, the shiniest jewel of our beloved father's crown, his very own Royal Consort... and mother to his heirs.”  
Býleistr was barely containing his laugh. This was a last taunt. Being a male, it was impossible for Loki to give birth.   
“My father is ready to agree to any terms your Majesties would demand tomorrow. No one will make any objection... At the condition that Prince Thor and Prince Loki's marriage will be celebrated the same day !”

A long silence followed this piece of news. Odin gave a look at Frigga whose neutral face was impossible to read. And then came the answer Loki both feared and hoped.   
“So, be it.” Odin said.   
Loki closed his eyes. It was over. Thor wanted to protest but Frigga silenced him with another look. They were all proceeding to go. Loki stepped forward, stopping his brothers and looking at them right in the eye.  
“I wanted to thank you first, brothers, for I think we will have little time to talk on our own tomorrow. So I thank you now, for this amazing turning point in our lives...”   
His brothers were smirking, though not understanding the meaning of those last goodbyes. Loki was sparing his effect. They were thinking they had done a pretty trick on their bastard brother, on the Scourge, his mate, his offspring and his damn hellhole of a realm. Forcing on the prideful Thor a useless barren marriage with his worst foe's son and making the runt live a life of misery near that monster. What a good joke ! That would teach them a valuable lesson.  
“I will endeavor myself to be Asgard's best Royal Consort, under Queen Frigga's guidance... I will bring my knowledge as a sorcerer worthy of us and my new homeland.”  
Býleistr immediately stopped smiling. Helblindi looked at him then Loki, not sure he heard right.   
“For a start, I will bend my body and change my gender. Just long enough for me to bear the next Asgardian Heir. That child will be formidable having both Asgardian power and Jötunn's strength ! Not to mention my magic and Thor's might. The next Asgardian Royal will be the conqueror of all !”

Loki could laugh out loud at his brothers' shock and horror.   
They had totally forgotten it. Loki's powers.   
They have just sold their biggest asset to their worst enemies. Well, the biggest asset after the Casket of Ancient Winters that is...   
Except that Odin had laid his hands on it and it was now sealed in his damned vaults. Useless to Jötunheim. That was the reason of the forced treaty.   
The day Loki had seen Thor for the first time had been the day it had been stolen.   
And with Loki's gone, the Casket gone, their only sources of magical powers were also gone...  
And if Loki said the truth, if he was able to breed, thanks to that same magic...  
Býleistr didn't know if he had to laugh or cry, or scream...

To put it in a straightforward way, he had fucked up big time. 

Loki took no little comfort seeing the maelstrom of conflicted emotions on his brothers' face. Býleistr then exploded with a terrifying laugh. It was both unnerving and thrilling. It didn't sound natural at all.   
“Well done, brother mine !” Býleistr exclaimed, calming down. “You have positively swindled us all ! Good luck with your new life, you'll need it if you are to be made a breeding mare.”   
He put a hand to Loki's shoulder. It felt like a cruel serpent on Loki's skin  
“Well, let me give you a first wedding present. Remember the two little runts you used to fool around with ?”  
Loki took a quick breath. Memories of Sigyn, Angrboda and him, playing chess in the snow garden with pawns made of ice assailed him.   
“Well, they've been disposed of the day they left. They didn't have your luck, being a royal bastard. No one was here to protect them. They were useless sluts since their births. So what was the point of letting them live ?”  
Sigyn trying a green silk dress Loki had made for her. Angrboda, crying with happiness on her birthday because Sigyn had given her her favorite gold bracelet.   
“I slashed their throats myself. Don't worry, it was quick and painless...”  
Sigyn's crystalline laugh. Angrboda's sarcastic smile...

The last thing Loki saw and heard before passing out were his own screams, Frigga's and Thor begging him not to kill those two miserable scums. 

****

Loki woke up and recognized Thor's velvet canopy.   
Thor himself was standing near. He looked very worried.   
“You're up, Little One ? Are you all right ?”  
Loki tried to swallow down the tears that threatened to spill... He remembered everything in one second. All the blissful oblivion was gone.   
“Where are my brothers... My intended ?” Loki calmly asked.   
Loki had decided to be a proper spouse to Thor for many reasons. This marriage was not a bad idea after all. It gave him a certain amount of respect and freedom he had never known. Being of Aesir size, he would never be a runt in Asgard. People would fear him, as he was still a Jötunn, but being the Royal Consort of this country, they would be forced to give him proper respect. Once Thor would be on the throne, Loki would be second only to him. Particularly when he would turn female, get pregnant and deliver the Heir, making his position definitely secure.   
And then, he would plot his revenge on Jötunheim and his brothers, the swines.   
It would be slow and painful... To the bitter end.   
“They are gone to Father's Office Hall, beloved. They want to set the last details of the treaty made. After our... After the ceremony, tomorrow, they will leave and they will never bother you again...”  
Loki simply nodded. He had all the time in the world anyway. They would pay, whatever the cost. But not right now.   
Loki had a sad flash of Sigyn and Angrboda singing and laughing on their favorite sunny spot in the snow garden. He had to stifle a moan. He would not show any display of emotion in front of his future husband. He was intended to be the perfect consort and that implied not revealing any weaknesses.   
Thor sighed and took Loki's hands in his.   
“I am sorry, Little One.”  
Loki forced a calm smile and not to betray any jolt of disgust or unease at Thor's touch.   
“I don't understand how we got into this... I can't say I am unhappy having you at my side but...”   
Loki accentuated his smile.   
“There is nothing to worry about... My intended. I look forward to tomorrow.”

Hearing this, Thor raised his head to meet Loki's eyes and Loki's heart skipped a beat.   
He looked very angry. Loki couldn't see why. Wasn't he compliant and docile ?   
“Stop this.” Thor said, not very calm. “Stop this, right now.”  
“What ? My intended...”  
“I HAVE A NAME !” He yelled. “Why can't you say my name ? Do you hate me that much ? We are stuck in this, both of us, and we have to make the most of it. I know that and you know it too so why can't you simply trust me ? Why am I so repulsive to you ? Don't you dare thinking that I am so stupid I wouldn't notice how much you don't like me !”  
Had things been a little less hectic, Loki would have not lost his temper. But the day had been terrible since the beginning and Loki was exhausted.   
“Do you really have to ask ?” He sighed. “Do you know in what circumstances I saw you the first time ? Do you really want to know ?”  
Thor nodded firmly, though this question didn't bode well.   
“I saw YOU...” Loki hissed. “The day your armies invaded our palace ! I saw everything, Thunderer !”  
Thor looked at Loki, obviously at lost, trying to understand what Loki meant.   
“Oh, you are not stupid, THOR ?” Loki raged. “Well I am not either ! I saw you, or have you conveniently forgot what you did ?”   
“What in the name of the Norns are you talking about ?” Thor asked.   
“What am I talking about !?” Loki could have strangled him. “ With that damned hammer of yours, you BURNED an entire hall with Jötnar soldiers and civilians in it ! You burned them all to the crisp and then you LAUGHED about it ! You LAUGHED as if it was the funniest thing of all ! You were totally insane ! And I am now bound to a murdering MADMAN !”

Thor was mouthing the words “hammer,” “burn,” “hall”... Trying to make sense of it. Then, while Loki was biting his tongue in anger and self-disgust (he had simply and purely ruined his tiny chances with Thor), Thor's expression went from puzzlement to realization.   
“You... You saw that ?” Thor said, seemingly amazed. Loki nodded without speaking. He didn't dare to say more. He had done it too much already.   
“Oh, beloved...” Thor said it in a very sorry tone. “It wasn't me who destroyed that hall... And it wasn't my thunder, nor fire...”  
Loki was all hears, barely hoping for his answer.   
“YOUR kinsmen did. They used that weird blue box to stop me from entering... Except that they didn't seem very skillful with it and it simply exploded. It killed everything within its range and I was spared because I hid underneath the window... Later, I told Father about that weird box and we took it away. It seemed so dangerous, even for your people... I was laughing for the cruel irony of it. Certainly not because I was on a bloodbath ! It wasn't me, Little One I swear !”

Loki took a long time to realize what Thor was saying.   
It made sense. There was only one “weird blue box” that could “explode” and “kill everything within its range.” It was the Casket of Ancient Winters. It had to be. Loki has studied the Casket for his apprenticeship in magic and he had discovered that the device could be out of control and so, had to be handled carefully.   
But, of course, who would believe the royal cripple ?   
They had used it in an inappropriate manner, despite all his warnings, and that had provoked this horrible butchery.   
And finally, Thor's only crime had been to be there. Thor was a soldier and a soldier fights in battle, nothing else.   
Yes, it made sense. Or instead, it made none. This whole war was a farce.   
In the end, Loki was glad it was over and done with.   
Even if it was with a marriage with a complete stranger. 

“I am sorry Thor, I didn't know...”  
Instead of overburdening Loki with guilt, Thor made the most joyous smile Loki saw on a face. Except his dear dead friends, no one smiled at him that much...  
Loki started to notice the waving blond hair, the blue eyes, the pearly teeth... He was already handsome when Loki thought him to be a psychopathic killer. He was even more when Loki discovered he was none of this.   
“Let's not talk about this, Little One. We should think about what to do next...”  
“What to do next ?”  
Thor smiled sadly.   
“You don't really want to marry me, right ? You want to be free, from your family, from your brothers, from me...”  
Loki thought quickly.   
“Thor, we cannot step away from this wedding. The peace depends on it now. Trying to snake our ways out of this would only deepen the conflict and start a new war.”  
Thor cast his eyes down.   
“But I don't want to be married with you for that... I don't want you to hate me for that. I only want your happiness.”  
“I am not hating you, Thor.” Loki sincerely said. “In fact, I am really grateful. I had no future in Jötunheim, except being a commodity to sell to the highest bidder. Here, at least, I will have a goal, a purpose in life.” Loki tried a brave face. “I'll do my best, Thor. I won't disappoint you, I promise ! First thing, after the wedding, I'll change into a female and I will...”  
He had no time to finish his phrase for Thor kissed him the same way he did in front of the brothers. 

A moment passed. Loki lost his sense of time. It was easy to give up his control. Thor knew how to kiss and please. For the first time in 48 hours, where his life had been totally upside down and changed forever, he felt very good. He felt heavenly in fact...  
Needless to say, the only one to make him fly that high with touches had been Thor all the time.   
But when Thor broke the kiss, Loki realized he was crying.   
The reason for it was simple. He was safe, warm, almost happy... While his dearest friends were dead, the Norns knew where, rotting under the earth or devoured by the ice beasts...  
It broke his heart to be alive, instead of them. To be savoring life while they were gone forever. Sigyn and her gentle soul. Angrboda and her bright mind. They had deserved a life. He wasn't sure he had the same merit.   
It had been unfair since their birth. They had been doomed since the start. Such short lives and for what ?   
He felt Thor's gentle hands on his face. He was drying his tears. That kind gesture made Loki felt weak in the legs.   
“We will avenge them.” Thor quietly said.   
Loki looked at him, totally taken aback.   
“I don't know who those people your brother killed were but he has slain innocent lives only to make you miserable. Treaty or not, he will pay for what he had done.”

In that instant, Loki's heart melted.   
Thor was not a monster anymore. He was more sensible and kind that many that Loki knew or had met. Maybe he had inherited more of his mother than people thought. For these kind words only, Loki was ready to do anything for him, this very minute.   
He then took Thor's face with both his hands and kissed him on his own.   
Thor let him do it with a surprised jolt. Still holding Thor, he made him lay down next to him. Thor was all red with confusion.   
“Do you wish to anticipate on our wedding night ?” Loki asked as a half-joke.   
Thor opened his mouth that has turned wet and red.   
“But... Little One, are you sure ? It seems a bit... We are in no hurry, I can wait...”  
Loki caressed his face. It was the first time he touched someone like this. All his fears were gone. He was more confident than he ever was... Or so he thought...  
“I've never been so sure...” Loki smiled. 

****

He wasn't that much sure of himself once he was totally naked and he had to behold the sight of the Thunderer stark naked.   
He had actually seen male and female nakedness many times, even Sigyn and Angrboda when they went to the royal baths together but he wasn't attracted to nudity or to anything else for that matter. Even his own body felt dirty. He had been so shamed about himself he couldn't even imagine what could be shared between two people.   
And Thor's presence was overwhelming. He was sculpted to perfection, every muscle marvelously defined and toned. He was so different from any Frost Giant and yet so close to Loki, though bigger.   
Loki was lost. He had no idea about his own wants and feelings.   
Thor shook his head, embarrassed by Loki's confusion.   
“Little One, you are not ready for this and we have plenty of time...”  
Loki, on his back, grabbed Thor's shoulder to pull him towards him.   
“No, Thor, my intended, my Lord, my husband, my whatever you want me to say...” Loki held Thor close. It was warm, though very heavy... “I do not want to wait right now. For all you've done for me, you deserve this...”  
Thor was unconvinced but complied. Everything his beloved wanted, he would get

Thor's mouth was as hot as fire. Loki heard noises he didn't know he could make. Sensations he had no idea they could exist.   
He came first in Thor's mouth and apologized profusely. Thor only laughed and told him there was other things to discover. 

Loki almost screamed when Thor put his tongue in.... THAT place.   
Loki shivered for what seemed like centuries when Thor used to slowly abused that soiled entrance with his tongue. Loki managed to warn him with a shaking voice that he was not going to kiss him until he cleaned his mouth after he was done. Thor laughed again and told him this was just a necessary beginning. Loki shouldn't make promises he wasn't sure to make... 

Thor used his fingers. Loki was paralyzed. It took him several minutes to be sure Loki was ready. He asked again if he was really alright with all of this. Loki wasn't certain of it but he wanted Thor. As surprising as it was and though he was embarrassed beyond words at his newfound lewdness, he wanted to go all the way. 

When Thor slowly took him, it felt like an internal tear at first. It made Loki cry despite Thor's gentle care.   
When Thor managed to move, it was a little better but not that great.   
Until Thor touched something deep inside and that made Loki tremble from head to toe. 

When they fell asleep together, at the end of this insane day, Loki felt lighter than he had ever felt. In body and mind, he wouldn't be the same anymore. 

****

The wedding took place in the morning. Loki's brothers had insisted on it.   
It was a very quick, formal and private thing presided by both Asgardian and Jötunn justices of the peace. It had to be so the wedding contract could not be compromised. It was a depressing absence of grandeur and protocol. Thor was a little sad. This was not how he had pictured his own wedding. Not to mention that the wedding night occurred before... Nothing was done properly. But as his mother had promised him there would be something more public and dignified later, that this was only for diplomatic reasons. It was a relief for Thor. Loki deserved better than this depressing affair.   
The treaty was quickly signed afterwards. It was made as fast as the wedding.   
Loki felt like a knot in his chest that has been there for centuries was being slowly untied, letting in a smooth and clean air. 

But only as he saw his brothers disappearing on the Bifröst, as he felt Thor's heavy and tender arm on his shoulders, he felt truly and well free.


End file.
